The Internet of Things (IoT) is a phrase given for the interconnection of computing devices scattered around the globe within the existing internet infrastructure. IoT devices may be embedded in a variety of products, such as home appliances, manufacturing devices, printers, automobiles, thermostats, smart traffic lights, etc.
In some cases, IoT devices make use of a connection with a hub device to become a part of a local network of devices. The hub device typically is a more powerful device capable of performing more computations and at a faster rate than IoT devices. For example, a house may have a hub device that forms a wireless connection to multiple different sensor IoT devices, such as thermostats for measuring temperatures of different rooms or motion sensors in different rooms. The hub device may receive temperature values or motion data and transmit the temperature values or motion data to one nor more other endpoints. If the hub device is connected to the internet, then the values may be transmitted to a provider network or a user device, such as the user's smart phone.
Implementing a model to analyze data from many different IoT devices may require a large amount of network bandwidth. For example, a large volume of temperature data may be transmitted across a local network when many thermostat devices are collecting and sending data throughout a building. Moreover, various factors other than network traffic may cause performance of the network to become negatively impacted in different ways at different points in time. In some cases, the model implemented by the hub device may include valuable proprietary information, such as specialized classifiers that are used for analyzing image data.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.